That's Messed Up
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Emily and Emmett have been friends a long time. What happens when they have to investigate a dead body in Forks, WA? Who will they meet and what will bring out some new information about the residents of La Push? How will Emmett feel about seeing his 'family' after sixty-six years? What will happen in the future?


I never thought I'd be in this position again. Coming back to Chicago was probably one of the worst ideas I've had since that bust down in Rio. Now that was a doozy. I'd never thought that coming back here I'd be knee deep in shit again…but here I am. Tied to a fucking chair as this fucking as decides to teach me the etiquette on how to be a fucking lady. Um..okay…that's just wrong.

"All I'm saying is that maybe if you'd conduct yourself in the way of a lady, men might take you more seriously." The bastard chuckled out, right before he threw a left hook into my right cheek.

Spitting out the blood I smirked. "I can't really do that right now, Reyes. Since I am currently about to kick the shit out of you and since you decided to send your little errand boys away…this will be too easy." I said as I broke free of the rope that I'd been cutting through while being lectured and 'tortured.' If you can really call that fucking torture. I jumped up and kicked him right in the face. As he flew backwards I jumped on him so that my ankles were on either side of his head and twisted my body until the glorious sound of his neck snapping hit my ears. Not one peep out of this motherfucker, not bad. I'm getting better.

I looked around and saw the vent chute and crawled through. I decided that check-in with my handler could wait for now. I crawled through the vent slowly and quietly until I reached the opening that led to the street. Right before I could open the fucking vent it was opened for me. I looked up to see the idiotic grinning face of my partner holding out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me all the way through.

"I'd say that was a success." He said shaking his head and smirking.

"I'd say that I need a shower and then I have to call the old man." I said as we started walking away.

"Come on, Em. We already have new assignment. The old man called and said that we are headed to the bleakest fucking place in the U.S. Forks fucking, Washington." He said looking a bit gloomy.

"Well if it's a place you can walk around in the day then why don't we head on out?" I asked and he nodded. "To Forks it is then. Let's get to the hotel and change then get to the jet."

"Emily…" He started but trailed off looking rather worried.

"Emmett? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"My family's there." He said as I realized what it was he was talking about.

"Your sire?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go have some fun and say 'Hi' to your family." I said and he chuckled lowly.

"Time for a 'great' family reunion. Oh Joy." He said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Wolfy. Let's get rollin."

Normally between missions I'd have at least two weeks off to rest…but this seems to be a top priority from what the Old Man told Emmett. Thirty-two people missing. No bodies recovered. Time to do some checking and come to find out that a body was found yesterday by a girl named, Isabella Swan, daughter to the Chief of Police and engaged to a local deputy from the Reservation of La Push. Let's get crackin'.

**6 hrs. Later**

Emmett and I pulled up to the Forks Police station and I shivered. This place was just too depressing. I don't think Siberia has shit on this place and it was fuckin' bleak in the world. I pulled out my 'fake' credentials and smiled. This should be easy. I opened my door and pulled on my 'neutral' face. "Agent Taylor, are you ready?" I asked with humor coating my voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Agent Watkins." He said with a straight face, but his eyes revealed the amusement he found, like I did, in the names that the old man had picked out for us.

How that old man could come up with half of the names he does is a complete mystery, but hilarious all the same. I'd never be able to be that creative. We made our way up the steps and the smell hit us dead on. Shifters and vamps. I coughed at the horrid mixture it created in my sinuses and Emmett quit breathing completely. I shoved my elbow into his side and saw him wince.

"Let's get this shit over with." I said as he nodded.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and saw the dispatch lady sitting in her chair. Em and I made our way over to the desk and waited until she looked up. That shifter smell was worse in here and, using my peripheral, saw two Native American boys in uniforms; they were talking under their breath. Unknown to them, Emmett and I heard every word. "Excuse me, but could you direct me to Chief Swan? We had an appointment and would like to get this over with." I said in an emotionless voice. She looked a bit freaked out but nodded anyway, before dialing an extension.

We heard a man's gruff voice answer. "What is it, Erin?"

"Sir, you have two people here looking for you. They said you had an appointment with them." The woman answered a bit shaken. He must have heard it to, because he hung up quickly and we heard movement before a door opened in the back. An older man stepped out and started down the hall toward us. I looked over at Em and noticed he was trying his hardest to not wrinkle his nose.

**Emmett's POV**

Emily and I looked at each other before setting our gaze back on Charlie Swan. Emily was the front runner on this mission, so the old man said, so it was she that was supposed to be doing all the talking. She stuck her hand out to him. I looked on as I saw him take it and try to hide the flinch from her overheated skin. "Hello, Sir, I am FBI Special Agent, Anita Watkins and this is Special Agent Jeremiah Taylor." She said in a no nonsense tone.

"It's nice to meet you, Agents. I am Chief Charlie Swan and these two are Deputy Embry Call and Deputy Sam Uley." He said pointing to the two smelly men, who decided it would be a good idea to glare at Emily and I.

'Anita' and I snuck a glance at each other, and then turned our attention back to the Chief. "Sir, we were wondering if we could see the body?" I asked seriously. I heard low growling, but ignored it. "And have you determined C.O.D. yet?"

"No, all we got from the M.E. was that the body had been drained completely of its fluids. We were leaning toward a ritualistic murder, but still not too sure." Emily and I nodded before looking at each other knowing what the real cause of death was. "Follow me."

We followed the man across the street to the Forks General Hospital as the two 'Deputies' followed us.

"Look Leech! Don't try anything funny and we won't kill you." Sam growled too low for human ears.

I smirked as I saw Emily smirk as well. It wasn't I who responded though. "Listen, Pup, if you think you can intimidate us, than you are in for a rude fucking awaking. So stay the fuck out of our way, otherwise, you will no longer be able to stand. This is your one and only warning." Emily sneered too low for the Chief to hear.

The guys were taken back and I smirked as we made it into the hospital. That's where my smirk ended as the Familiar smell of my sire hit me hard. I subtle tapped on Em's shoulder and she looked over to me. God am I happy she's only like two inches shorter than me. I nodded and her eyes widened just a fraction before her stoic look crossed back her features.

"Vanessa, can you please have Dr. Cullen come down to the morgue. We have business to take care of." Charlie said as the woman nodded quickly and dialed the number and spoke into the headset. We continued on our way to the back of the building. Em's back went rigid when Carlisle's scent hit us. She hated vamps she didn't know, which actually wasn't that many. It was kind of her thing to keep up with her community's activities and also stay abreast of the vamp community as well. Go figure. Damn overachiever. I was pulled from my musings as stench of death and decay hit my nose. I tried my hardest not to wrinkle my nose, but I noticed Em kind of wiggling hers. I held in my laugh, but let out a cough. She turned to me and growled lowly.

"If you say anything to the old man about this I will rip you apart and dance around your fucking pyre. So don't get any ideas big boy." She threatened and I actually gulped. She hated showing weakness and was a fuckin force to be reckoned with; one that if I can avoid it, I will.

"Not saying anything, wolfy." I said too low for the lone human to hear. We heard two low gasps and slightly turned to see the deputies staring wide-eyed. No doubt they heard everything we just said. I turned my attention back to my partner and smirked. "When we get home, we're playing Modern Warfare 3 and you, little bitch, are going down."

She smiled at me and shook her head. "When we get home, I'm getting three weeks of rest and relaxation. That, I will demand from the old man. Besides, when this case is over...you won't have to even play M-dub-3 cause I've got D.I. on auto right now."

My eyes grew wide and then narrowed at her. "That's bullshit. You can't have your A.I. playing for you. That's cheating." I growled at her.

"Nah, you never said I couldn't when we left, it was only at home." She smiled. Not even an ounce of fear coming off of her. She had complete trust in me and for her that was something. Especially because of the whole mortal enemies thing. We followed the Chief into the morgue and I wished to hell that I could gag.

The body was in the state of decomposing and I felt like I wanted to be sick. Em was trying her hardest keep from gagging and I was stifling a laugh that threatened to bubble up.

"So this is what happened and I was wondering when the body could be released back to the family. I'd never seen anything like this ever." Chief Swan informed us. Unfortunately for us we'd seen this too many times to count.

"Chief Swan I was paged." Carlisle's voice came from the doorway. I turned to see him looking at me like he'd seen a ghost.

"Ah, yes, Doctor Cullen. This is FBI Special Agents Watkins and Taylor." Chief Swan said to us and we both stiffened. There after sixty-six years was the man that turned me into a vampire out of mercy. Not that I wasn't grateful to him, but I really didn't want to talk to him or the rest of my so-called 'family'. They didn't really take it too well when I decided to feed from humans. So in turn I left and went out on my own.

"Agent Taylor, Agent Watkins." Carlisle said as I looked to Emily, who looked on guard. "I need to call my son and have him come help. He was a part of the rescue team that went to get Mr. Clearwater out of the forest."

Emily smirked. If no one knew her, or what she was, they would think she was just a regular human because she didn't smell like a wolf at all.

**Sam's POV**

The moment we caught Leech scent Embry and I looked to teach other and became alert. That's when we saw one of the hugest leech's to ever come to town. His eyes weren't fooling anyone, we could tell they were red underneath the contacts.

"Wonderful…more leeches." Embry groaned.

"Hush." I said as I saw the leech's and the human woman's eyes turn towards us. Did she hear us? That's impossible.

They made introductions with the Chief and soon we were on our way to the hospital. Carlisle would know the instant we were there, just because of the strange new scent. I spoke my threat and to my surprise got an answer, but it was from the woman, not the leech. What the hell?

They were joking quietly and we heard him call her 'Wolfy'. Embry and I gasped and looked to each other. Could it be true? Soon we were in the morgue and we could smell Carlisle coming our way. The moment he came in both the woman and leech stiffened and jerkily turned toward Carlisle, who had looked like he saw a ghost.

"Emmett." Came Carlisle's voice as he looked at the man in awe.

"Yes it would probably be a good idea if Edward was here." Charlie said and the big leech looked over at his partner.

"I think I'm gonna go and get something to eat. I'm hungry and I have a hankering for a bloody steak." Agent Watkins said with a sly grin to the big leech.

"I think I'm gonna join you, before I lose my appetite." Agent 'Taylor' said.

"Chief we're going to be going just give us the information you have and the rest of the case files. We'll go over everything and return them all to you. I'm sure you can go ahead and release the body for ceremony." Agent Watkins said as Embry and I narrowed our eyes at each other.

"Oh, um…okay. Well let's go get the files for you." Charlie said a little confused.

Soon all three left and we turned to see Carlisle still looking a bit freaked out. "Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked and he turned to us.

"That's my son. I changed him in 1944. He left in 1947 because of a fall out with the rest of the family. I haven't seen him in sixty-six years." Carlisle said as Edward walked into the room.

"You paged?" Edward asked and then looked a bit freaked. "Emmett's back?"

"So it would seem." Carlisle said.

"Make sure he stays by the treaty, because I'd hate to the treaty violated." I said and they both nodded.

This has been the strangest day.

Wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
